Forgotten Princess
by KP1703
Summary: Kina is Kiara and Kovu's oldest daughter which also makes her the future queen of the pridelands, however when an evil pride knock her out and take her to their lands as a cub, Kina has to find her way home with only memories of her homeland and family to guide her there. Will she finally escape and take her place in the circle of life? My first story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mysterious place**

**Hi everyone! This is my first story which I have attempted to write twice so it's my third time. I am gonna take a different approach this time though, hope you like it! Feel free to comment just don't be too harsh because I don't really take critisism well, I give up quite easily, but this time I am determined to finish the story. I am fine with honest, genuine critisism but please don't do it just to be mean. BTW (By The Way) Kina is a cub at this point which is equivalent to about 5 or 6 year olds. Here is the first chapter!**

Kina woke up in the middle of the dark night and suddenly felt freezing, cold air brush her fur gently. Where was she? How did she get here? Was she alone? Her mind was beginning to hurt as she tried to remember the events that brought her to this place. Why can't I remember? she thought to herself. She looked around in the darkness trying to spot any signs of who had brought her here and who she was with. She began to feel eyes watching her, watching her worried expressions, watching her every move. She was far too frightened to run because she knew too well that her little legs wouldn't carry her very far and she would get caught easily.

She tried to think of other options but every one she thought of resulted in her being even more trapped and lost. She wondered why the thing that was watching her hadn't done anything yet, maybe they were just curious as to why a small cub was on their land. She froze at that thought and remembered that some animlals took trespassing VERY seriously and wouldn't like to see any new animals on their land, let alone a lion! She finally accepted that her only chance of escape was to wait until the morning. That way she would be able to find out what was around her and possibly trick them into letting her go. She just hoped that these thing weren't dangerous. Tears began to sting her eyes as thoughts of her homeland came to her mind. Would she ever find her way home? She knew that she could never properly be happy without her family and friends. Feeling scared and defeated, she hopelessly plopped back down onto the cold grass and closed her tired eyes to stop the tears flowing.

She told herself that this was just a horrible nightmare that would soon end and she would wake up in her mother, Kiara's arms like she normally did. Every time Kina had a bad dream she would immediately wake up her mother, who always slept in the same part of the cave, near the entrance next to Kovu, her father.(Kina's father not Kiara's father.) Kina would look up at her mother with those big weepy eyes which always said 'I had a bad dream again.' Kiara would quickly scoop Kina up into her arms and rock her gently until she fell asleep again, no matter how tired she herself was. This memory gave Kina a tiny shread of hope and happiness which helped her to eventually fall asleep.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock

"We have to go and look for her!" Tika cried, running out of the warm cave into the pouring rain. She was determined to find her twin sister. She didn't care that her pale gold fur was getting drenched in the cold rain. She could hardly see anything because of the darkness of the night so she shouted Kina's name as loudly as she could hoping that her sister would reply. "KINA!" Nothing. "KINA!" Still nothing. Her hope was quickly disappearing as tears began to form in her light blue eyes. She looked down at her birthmark which is three small, dark peach diamond shaped spots on her right paw. This reminded her of Kina because she had the exact same mark in the exact same spot. Where could Kina be? What if she was hurt? Fresh tears ran freely down her face now. Suddenly she heard a voice calling her name. "Tika! Tika, where are you!" She quickly recognized this voice as her Father's.

"Dad?" Tika shouted into the darkness. "Dad i'm over here!"

The outline of Kovu quickly came into view and she ran to his paws. He nuzzled her quickly and then led her back to the cave where the rest of the pride where discussing the recent events. When they got to the cave, Tika quickly embraced her mother who she knew would have probably been feeling even more pain than she was right now. Kovu was having a meeting with the rest of the pride (Kovu is king now BTW) about the attack that had just taken place which resulted in the kidnapping of Kina the princess and future queen. "We cannot go after her now because I don't want anyone else getting lost in that awful storm, so we will go after her first thing tomorow." Kovu announced. "Those of you that were harmed, Lina our medicine Lioness and Rafiki will treat your wounds."

"What about that evil pride that attacked some of our lionesses and kidnapped Kina?" asked one of the worried lionesses. She had dark red fur and a very dark shade of green eyes to match. Her underbelly, toes and muzzle were a very pale shade of peach. Her name was Sonika.

"Yeah what if they try to attack again" another lioness asked quite dramatically with her eyes wide in fright and a paw to head as if she was going to faint. She was called Tioni, she had light peach coloured fur but very dark red eyes in contrast. Her underbelly, muzzle and toes were just a shade lighter that her fur. She had an outlander facial structure because she used to be an outlander before the joining of the two prides.

This caused a few murmurs in the pride, partly because of Tioni's outburst but mainly because of the curiosity. What would the royals decide to do about the evil lions that had attacked? Surely they wouldn't just leave the situation alone, would they? Soon the murmurs became full conversations between the pride, this continued for about 10 minutes until Kiara spoke up.

"Tioni there is no need to worry everyone, however I must be honest, what she says is true. Vitani heard a couple of those lions talking about attacking once again, we just don't know when it will happen. We do know that it will not be any time soon but we must always be alert and ready just incase they come when we are least expecting it. As Kovu said, tomorow at dawn we will search the lands for Kina or even outside the lands if we have to. If we follow their scent then we will find Kina _and_ know where they reside." her words were strong and sad at the same time but she knew was determined to find her daughter even though she was also very frightened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter but it is okay if you didn't. I can't believe that I haven't already deleted the story! A special thank you Wapomeo Huntress, your comment was really encouraging. That is actually the reason that I chose to continue so thanks again! Here is the next chapter I really hope you like it.**

The sun rose up in the sky to signal the morning. Kina felt it's rays shine down onto her back and warm her fur. It felt like the sun was hugging her gently which made her feel contentment and happiness. For a few split seconds she thought that she was back at home with the rest of the pride and that when she turned around she would see her sister, Tika lying peacefully next to her. As soon as she raised her eyelids, she was taken back to reality. This wasn't her homeland, all she could see was endless grass and bushes, a huge rock right in the middle of the lands and four trees around it. There wasn't a single creature in sight. She was still trapped in a horrible, never ending nightmare. This brought new tears to her eyes, full of anger, loneliness, frustration and most of all sadness.

"Wait a minute, if there is no one here and there are no borders, then why can't I just keep running until I find home again?" she said to herself. Desperation got the better of her so without thinking the plan over, she leapt up and began to run, even though she was clueless as to where she was going to end up. Thoughts were flashing through her mind as she ran. Will I even be able to make it home? Which direction should I go in? I hope the journey isn't dangero-.

"STOP!" she suddenly heard someone shout, out of no where something pounced on her taking her out of her thoughts. After some tumbling and struggling she was pinned to the ground. When she had caught her breath, she took a good look at her opponent, who was just a few inches away from her. It was another lion! A male cub that looked around the same age as her. He had golden fur which reminded her of the bright sun. His eyes were a dark brown colour. His underbelly, muzzle and toes were a pale shade of yellow. She also noticed he had a deep scratch on his left cheek which she could tell was quite recent. After a few more seconds of staring she snapped back into reality and asked,

"Hey, what did you do that for?"

"Be quiet for a minute, I need to listen to something," He whispered to her with his ears raised.

" I can't believe you, first you stop me from escaping, then you-" He gently put a paw over her mouth to stop her talking. Kina couldn't believe the nerve of this boy.

"Oh no," he said suddenly.

"What?" Kina asked, surprised at his outburst.

"They're coming," he said

"Who is coming?" Kina asked again.

"Run!" he shouted

Before Kina could protest, he grabbed her paw and dashed towards a nearby bush to hide. She took this opportunity to get him to explain what was happening.

"Okay you had better start talking, what on earth is going on here and why did you jump on me like that?" she asked. He just grinned.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Rani, what's yours?"

"That didn't answer my question you know," Kina replied.

"And that didn't answer mine," Rani retorted.

"Fine, my name is Kina," she said.

"Nice to meet you Kina," he replied smiling. She giggled when he bowed his head a little.

"So why did you pounce on me like that?" Kina asked still curious.

"Because if anyone ever tries to escape, then the evil lionesses that live here will follow your scent until they find you, and when they eventually do find you then you get severely punished and aren't allowed any food for three whole days," Rani explained.

"How do you know that?" Kina asked

"Because it has happened to me before. When I tried to escape because I thought no one was around, they caught me within an hour and I was beaten and starved for three days. They said that if I ever tried to escape again they would hurt me even more. I just wanted to get back to my home, but I don't think I will ever be able escape. I just didn't want the same thing to happen to you." he ended. His eyes looked sad and tearful which made Kina feel upset.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I know exactly how you feel Rani because I feel lonely too, but your not alone,"

"Yes I am," he whispered

"No your not because you have me, I'll be your friend." she said reassuringly. He smiled a little.

"Thanks," he whispered

"Your welcome, now stop crying your not a baby cub are you?" she replied. He looked up quickly.

"I am NOT crying!" Rani argued.

"Sure your not," Kina added and grinned. "By the way what are we hiding from again?"

"Oh no I forgo-" Rani froze and his eyes widened suddenly when he noticed something far in front of the bush they were hiding in. Kina followed his gaze and immediately felt her fur rise when she realized what he was staring at.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock

At pride rock, Kovu was giving orders for the search party.

"Vitani, Simba and I will go to the southern border because that is where the evil pride approached, Kiara, Shira and Nala you go to the northern border" Kovu said and gave some other lionesses the order to go to the western and eastern borders. Lina and Rafiki you stay here with the wounded and Sonika, you and Tioni can stay and look after the cubs. Okay everyone let's move and remember if anyone finds Kina's scent, then call everyone over and we will all try and follow it.

Seconds after, lions and lionesses sped off in different directions all determined to find the princess before sunset.

* * *

Kina and Rani both wanted to run as fast as they possibly could to get away from the evil creatures that were approaching them, but it felt as if their paws were glued to the grass. Kina had never seen these types of lions before. They were all extremely thin and tall. Their fur was as white as snow which made it look like they were glowing because of the sun. Their claws were like daggers and their teeth were longer and sharper than a regular lion's teeth. Their eyes were what scared Kina the most, the blood red eyes that could look right through you. These lions were dangerous, evil and were coming closer to them with every step.


End file.
